My Night Class Vampire
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: Aurora Hikari is a day class student at Cross Academy. What will happen when she runs into Takuma Ichijo, the Night Class Vice President at the library one night? Read and find out,it will be worth to sink your fangs into! Please R&R. TakumaxOC
1. Takuma Ichijo

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight; they all belong to Kaori Yuki. The only character(s) that are mine are Aurora Hikari, and her family.

My Night Class Vampire

By: Hikari Awayuki

Chapter 1: Takuma Ichijo

Her name is Aurora Hikari, and she was a day class student. Aurora had long black ebony hair up to her waist. With beautiful chocolate brown eyes that somewhat matched the color of her hair. But they held a sense of loneliness in them. And some girls would say that she was cute, but some of the boys from the day class would just say that her beauty was wasted, because she always hid behind books. Still, she didn't care what they thought. She frequently during twilight with the other day class students went to go and catch a glimpse of the night class. But she wouldn't even admit to herself that the night class vice-president Takuma Ichijo was the person that she liked the most.

Aurora was at the library that Friday, and she was walking towards the restricted section, when she ran into someone she didn't expect, it was one if the night class students-Takuma Ichijo-senpai! He was the real definition of a prince, with his light blond hair that was cut in layers, the attitude that he always had was very sweet and enthusiastic, plus he was very considerate to everyone else. But his emerald green eyes were the one thing that always pulled Aurora in whenever she caught a glimpse of him as he walked towards the school building on the way to class. Still, he was waiting for her, but seeing him here had caught her off guard, and left her speechless.

"What are you doing here Ichijo-senpai, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, but I finished everything, and Kaname said that he would turn in everything in for me, so I get to hang out at the library and well, being in the night class, I don't get to see you as much as I'd like to," he replied smiling, but that smile instantly vanished as twilight finally approached.

"Get away from me; I don't care, just run!" He directed to her franticly, as he finally succumbed to the beast inside of him, as his eyes instantly turned red as blood, she couldn't move, only to be beckoned by those hypnotic red eyes, she drew closer to him, she saw fangs protruding obscenely from his lips, the bloodlust was apparent-she wasn't affected by his gaze, but willingly as he held her, exposed her neck, and he pierced her flesh; after tasting her blood, he was tamed and the beast inside him was satisfied.

"A…Are you alright Aurora?" He asked in a shaky voice as he stared at the dark crimson blood spilling from the puncture wound. He knew that he had more control than what he just did and it was unacceptable how he just acted. Plus, he was expecting her to run, but he received the exact opposite of the result that he had hoped for. Takuma then heard her soft melodic voice reply, "Yes, and you don't have to worry about what you did, since all is said and done, I forgive you," she whispered into his ear.


	2. Midnight Stay

Chapter 2: Midnight Stay

A few weeks after the "incident" at the library, Aurora was in her room when she heard some of the girls start screaming and/or yelling something so inaudible that you couldn't even tell what was even being said. Until, she finally opened the door to see Ichijo-senpai standing there, crowed by a bunch of fan girls from the day class. He then personally invited himself into her room, only to ask for a favor that had made all of the other girls green with envy.

"Aurora, can I stay here over the weekend?" Takuma asked as he sat on her bed.

"Sure," she answered calmly, "why, is everyone going to visit their families over the weekend?" She inquired.

"Yes," he said bluntly, as he got up to leave, but he just didn't put his hand on the doorknob right away, because he heard the sound of whispering on the other side. Of girls telling their friends that Aurora, was nothing but a girls shrouded in mystery, and who might have been bitten by a vampire, since some claim to have seen the puncture wounds. This made his blood boil, and he was just about to lose it when he felt Aurora's hand on his arm, and finally, but surely he calmed down for everything to be alright again.

All of the girls he had heard in the hallway had finally gone back to their classes, and Takuma swore that he heard a voice say, "I'll see you tonight at midnight Ichijo-senpai," he knew the voice like no other, because it was his Aurora's.


	3. Forbidden Night

Chapter 3: Forbidden Night

So surely that night, the Moon Dorms were locked by Kaname as Ichijo left after everyone else did. He then silently snuck into the Sun Dorms-straight into Aurora's room. As he stepped inside, he could see her on the bed dressed in red tank-top and black shorts, and that was when Takuma Ichijo couldn't help but admit to himself, personally as a vampire of noble blood, that Aurora Hikari was cute.

It wasn't easy, but as Aurora awoke, he could control the vampire inside him with the blood tablets-they did stop his craving for blood at least for a while, but they were disgusting just to drink even if they were dissolved in water.

"Ichijo-senpai, are you okay?" Aurora questioned as she walked over to him, she didn't have to go far, because he was standing by her bed.

"Yes, I…I'm fine, you don't have to worry, "he replied with a bit of difficulty.

"Are you sure?" She persisted, as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yes, and as I said Aurora, I'm fine, and-" his reply was cut off by her soft lips against his, and he realized that he wasn't dreaming at all, the one thing that he dreamed of-for her to be his for all eternity.

After they parted, Takuma started to trail butterfly kisses down her neck to her pale wrists. For now, everything was alright; until something was egging him on to claim her as his own. There was no way he'd allow it, no matter how much he wanted her to be his, it was forbidden to take a mortal's true life without their knowledge.

"Ichijo-senpai, are you okay?" She wondered as she held him in her arms. He knew that he couldn't resist her any longer, she was too tantalizing.

"No, I'm not okay," he answered as she saw his fangs flash. And as he sat up from lying on her lap, he saw a mischievous smile on her face, and while he turned to look at her, she turned her head to the side, seeing the marks on her neck, were haunting him like an endless nightmare. Now, all he could do was to give into the temptation of her blood and sink his fangs into her neck once again.

Again, the monster in him was tamed, but he couldn't believe that she still here, loved him for the vampire that he was. The one thing eating at him was the abyss of guilt and regret that had filled his heart now. Until he heard her melodic voice say, "Don't even regret what you did, it might be forbidden, but I'll always love you Takuma Ichijo-senpai for all eternity."

"But why would you still stay with me?" He questioned. "Even after what I did, I still don't deserve this," he said as he traced the bite marks on her neck, not knowing what else he could do to her if he lost control again; it just wasn't safe for her to be with him.

Takuma then felt his head being lifted up by her warm hands to look at her straight in the eyes. Seeing her expression made his blood run cold, her eyes had no life in them, with darkness beyond compare.

He finally heard her voice, but it held a sense of dread laced with venom. "Do you think that I would care what you do to me?" "If you think that I don't love you, and then just say that you hate me, besides, even if you do, I'll always love you." Now, as she said this, her eyes were full of life, but they didn't shine with a light of hope, but with darkness-a pain beyond compare that clenched at his heart.


	4. Dream or Reality?

Chapter 4: Dream or Reality?

_Finally, it was Saturday and it was funny, they both slept in until ten in the morning, and Takuma was the first one to wake up-odd, it was usually Aurora who woke up first, and when he looked, she wasn't there. Also, somehow he ended back in his room. Wait, Kaname locked up the Moon Dorms the night before, so why would he be back? But then he saw the walls were covered with a bright red substance-but it was blood! He finally saw that the blood was covering him at a quick steady pace, and that was when he realized that it was Aurora's blood… _

Cold sweat then covered his forehead, as he wiped it off; he saw that Aurora was still asleep, next to him and safe. Shoot! He fell asleep in his uniform again. It was funny that these dreams were getting frequent, not that he'd tell her that. But then he heard her sit up, as Aurora wrapped her arms around him, she could feel his constant torment of guilt.

"Ichijo-senpai, are you alright?" She wondered as he tried to remain calm.

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered. It was a lie, but it was really the best way he could explain it without making her worry.

Yet, her melodic voice made him uneasy, as it caught him off guard. "You're lying, so tell me what's really bothering you." It scared him when she made it plain and simple.

Takuma couldn't hide it any longer; he explained everything, from the horrifying dreams, to the sudden blackouts, and to the pain that he held. Everything was alright again, but it didn't feel alright. He was then forced to look at her, straight into her eyes, which was more that he could handle. That was when she felt his soft lips against his, now he couldn't break away. He was on top of her now, not wanting Aurora to get away, he automatically embraced her, finally succumbing to sleep, as she held him close to her whispering comforting words into his ear.


	5. Vacations and Family Secrets

Chapter 5: Vacations and Family Secrets

It actually all started a week after everyone from the Moon Dorms returned, since it was going to be spring break-issued by the headmaster.

So then, once break started, Aurora first decided to go back and crash at her parents' house first, with Takuma, and then he decided that they would stay at his house afterwards. They rode in his limo, plus the trunk was full with their luggage, but at least the car still ran.

Well, it was near lunchtime when they arrived, but they made it in good time. So once Aurora opened the front door to the mansion, her parents were there to greet her, but surprised to fine that she had brought Takuma Ichijo with her. Their bags were brought upstairs, and then Aurora went to show Takuma his room.

His room was well furnished. The bed had a white canopy, with silky black bed sheets, and silver silk pillows. That was when aurora jumped onto the bed, with Takuma right above her. She could see the longing in his eyes, knowing that he wanted her more than anything else in this world.

"Takuma are you alright?" She asked, as she reached up to touch his cheek, and to her touch, it was warm.

"I'm okay, so you don't have to worry about me," he replied, staring at her, intent on what she was about to say.

"I know what you really want, so why don't you take it," she dared. "Besides I'm still here so you can have it."

He just moved to lie on his back, which made Aurora move to lie on him. Takuma just stared at her as she moved her hand to play with his light blond hair, in all of the times that he cared; he wished that this moment could last forever! Until they heard the front door slam! Knowing what to expect, Aurora literally jumped off the bed, and sprinted down the stairs, as she left a stunned Takuma lying on his bed, contemplating what had just happened. He then followed her down the stairs trying not to be seen, as he listened to the conversation.

"So you're home?" She heard a shrill voice ask.

"Yes, grandmother," he heard Aurora's melodic voice sound meek.

"So, is someone else her with you?" She questioned. "Is it the Son of Ichijo?"

"It is him," she answered again; her voice very soft, Takuma had to lean over the railing just to hear this.

Then her grandmother started to swear under her breath. That wasn't pretty, but only Aurora could hear it right now. But then everyone heard her say, "A half-blood like you could never be my granddaughter!"

"Mother, how could you say that!" Takuma's eyes widened as he saw Aurora's father scream at his mother as she tied up her strawberry blond hair, and seeing her smile, he knew that she meant what she had said as he heard Aurora run past him, up the stairs, and straight to his room. He followed her.

As Takuma walked into the room, he shut the door quietly to block out all the voices downstairs. Walking over to the bed, he sat down and wraps his arms around her, as she starts to cry. Once she stopped crying, they both laid on the bed-him on it, and her right on top of him. He just held her close, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you," she apologized. "Are you mad?" She asked as he held her even tighter.

"No, why would I be," he answered as he played with a lock of her hair.

"Well you should be, because-"she wasn't able to answer, since he just made her shut up by kissing her. Now, she couldn't contain herself, it was as if someone was sending an electric current through her entire body. Aurora couldn't deny it anymore, she loved him, and she didn't care. They finally broke the kiss, and it was wonderful while it lasted.

"Now do you understand why I don't care?" He asked.

"Yes, but tell me why," she replied.

"It's because I love you my little angel," he whispered in her ear.


	6. Truth in Blood

Chapter 6: Truth in Blood

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because I love you," "do I have to repeat myself Aurora?" He asked as he held her in his arms.

"Yes, because I **don't** believe you at all!" She answered sarcastically, as she pushed him away.

Takuma then just stared at Aurora as he pinned her down on the bed. "Are you sure you want me to?" He whispered.

She stared into his emerald green eyes. "Yes, I want you to, so just do it, please," she requested.

"As you wish, my little hikari, as you wish," he answered as he licked the same spot where he bit her, and then sank his fangs into her neck. At once, Takuma knew what she really wanted once he tasted her blood.

**All that she wanted was him…forever…her **_**night class vampire.**_


End file.
